Stupid Girl
by Kentcharm
Summary: Rewrite of Stupid Silly Girl, but with a different twist. Chloe fails to cope with the death of her father, will she get the help she needs or fall into her own tunnel of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

__

A/N: I know first person can be hard to read, and I'm sorry. I just think that it's more personal if it's  
written like this, thus a more emotional story.

This is also a a new take on my previous story, "Stupid Silly Girl", which I wrote about 3 years ago. I don't think it will follow it exactly, but similarly.

* * *

..: Stupid Silly Girl :..

I fumbled with my keys as I tried to unlock my front door. Taking a second to steady my hand, I leaned against the barren wood. Memories of the day came to me in violent waves.  
Today was the first day of school, I was now a junior. Sadly, it was terrible from the get-go. As soon as I got to my locker, Lana was there.

"_Chloe!" Lana exclaimed, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Guess what?"  
"What?" I asked, not particularly in the same cheerful decorum as her. I tried the combination to my lock.  
"Clark finally asked me to go to the homecoming dance! He's so timid that I thought he never would." She gave me a knowing smile, her eyebrows raised. I screwed up my combination, and had to try it again.  
"What's that look for?" I asked. She flushed.  
"Oh come on Chloe, I know you convinced Clark to ask me. Thank you." Lana put her soft white hand on my shoulder. It made my skin squirm, and I felt like I would break out in rashes at any moment.  
"It's nice to see that even after what happened to your father, your still the same."  
My gut flopped. Dad.  
"Well thanks anyways, but I didn't pressure Clark to ask you." I forced a smile. "I guess he got up the courage to ask you himself."  
I could feel my skin sag and my brows furrow. He asked her.  
"Really?" Lana asked out loud. "I thought since you guys are so close..." she started.  
"No." I stopped her, a little irritated. My locker remained closed, the lock forgotten. "I've been busy lately, so I haven't talked to him all summer."  
Lana stood there with a look of shock and curiosity. "Uhhh..." she said. "Well, I should get going, I have to find Clark before the bell rings." She skittered away, and I immediately regretted my actions.  
It's not like I hate Lana, even though I often tell myself that I do. It's just that the way she treats Clark sometimes bothers me. Like the way she always gets mad at Clark, saying that he's so secretive and  
a fabricator. It makes me think that she really doesn't know him at all.  
Without any distractions, I made a second attempt at my locker. 2-26-6. I had just begun to open it when suddenly it was slammed shut. Clark's hand was holding it closed, and he looked at me with a look of concern and contempt. I thought it rather sexy.  
"Chloe! Where the hell have you been? Are you ignoring me? Are you alright? I tried to get a hold of you all summer!" He said, rushing his words. My hands fidgeted, I was getting nervous. "One question at a time Clark, what are you? A Neanderthal?" I asked, pointing out his hand, which still held my locker shut.  
He looked at his hand, blushed, and pulled it away. "Sorry." he said. I opened my locker, cursing. My day was sure taking a toll for the worse. I could feel Clark's eyes on me as I bent down and gathered my Calculus 30 and Math B30 textbooks. He looked at them confused. "Your taking senior classes?" He asked.  
I avoided his eyes, looking at passing students instead. "Yeah. When my Dad died I decided to take some summer classes. To keep my mind off of it." I said. Clark went quiet. I looked at him. His eyes bore into mine, I felt myself shrinking. Claustrophobia enveloped me like a straight jacket.  
"Chloe. Are you alright?" He asked me. "I mean...really. How are you holding up?" His hands gasped my shoulders, strong, but gentle at the same time. Unlike Lana's touch, I felt warmth flow through my shoulders and down my legs. I felt like I was turning from a cold shade of Grey to a bright tint of white.  
"Clark finally asked me to go to the homecoming dance!" Lana's voice rang in my head.  
I moved away from Clark's grasp. I felt cold again. "I'm fine, Clark." I said and started to walk away.  
Clark didn't try to stop me._

Taking a slow breath in, I unlocked the door and went inside. The quietness stroke me as odd at first, but then I remembered that I lived alone now. The usual aroma of supper never greeted me anymore. Nor the warm "Hello" and "How was your day?"  
The giant house didn't feel like home anymore. It was just there, taunting me with echoes of laughter and flutters of footsteps. I felt like I was losing my mind.  
My life was like a routine now. Get up, go to school, come home, and cry myself to sleep. I never wanted to become like this. Back before my Father died, I could never understand Lana's pain. Now I could. But I think that she had it easier, because she was so little when her parents died, she didn't have all the memories taunting her. She could move on. I couldn't.

I have found a way to deal with the pain though, to stop these memories from burning my very soul. It started right after my Dad died. Before, I could handle my feelings. I had a sense of control. But that died along with my father. Now I couldn't handle anything, even the littlest things bothered me.

I hurried up the stairs to my room. I didn't turn on any lights. I could find my way around this house with my eyes shut. I located my dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. In it were neatly folded panties and bra's. But along the bright prints of flowers and delicate patterns of lace lay a dirty folded rag. I pulled it out and left the room silently.

The white walls of the bathroom burned my iris' as I flicked the light switch. Everything looked like it was attacked with bleach. Its shear brightness contrasted the rest of the house.  
I took a step in and looked at myself in the cabinet mirror. My short, layered blonde hair framed my face. It seemed to keep my pale white skin from dissipating into the walls. Everything was becoming blurry, the five bulbs above the mirror twinkling and spanning my vision. I was crying.  
I went to the tub and turned the silver taps, liberally turning the hot. Making sure it was plugged, I straightened myself out and began to take off my clothes. They weren't wet, but peeled off as if they were._ Just like that night..._  
My hands went to my head, grasping at my hair. I shook myself, trying to force the memories back into the depths of my sub conscience.  
The bathtub was full. I turned the taps off and slowly got into the water. The water wasn't as pleasant as I hoped it would be. The hot water rushed over my calves, thighs and butt as I eased myself in. The steam made it hard to breathe.  
I unraveled the fabric in my hand. The blade was exposed. Its stainless steal reflected the white walls. I dropped the fabric that protected the blade to the floor. I placed the blade on my wrist. Just one good swipe. I thought. And the pain will leave.  
_One... _I pressed the blade harder into my flesh._ Two_... A bright red bead of liquid exposed itself at the base of the blade. _Three.._.I was shaking now.  
I dropped the blade, the water swallowed it with a silent _plop_. I was exposed now, the memories would reveal themselves again. The water pulled me under, I was captured.  
_  
The rain came down hard. It was humid, which made it hard to breathe. My clothes were wet in seconds, and I felt myself slouch at the thought of walking home. But before I could cross the street towards the Talon, Clark pulled up beside me in his truck. He leaned over and opened the passenger side door for me. "Are you insane?" He said. "Get in!"  
I reluctantly got in. I didn't like accepting help, not even from Clark. "My house isn't that far, Clark." I said, rolling my eyes. "I could have made it fine..." I started. Clark laughed. "Yeah right." He said. I couldn't help but smile. His laugh meant everything to me.  
We chatted on for a bit, about meaningless things like coupe's and red Plymouth's. Eventually the conversation led to Lana. It always did.  
"She's so different..." _blah blah blah_ "...We talked at the Talon..." _blah blah blah_ "...I'm going to ask her out!" He finished. I looked up at him, I hadn't really been paying attention. I'd rather not spend the rest of the night sulking around, wallowing in self-pity.  
He stopped the truck. I opened the side door and got out. "Good luck, then." I said and gave him a thumbs up. He flashed a wide smile. "Thanks for the talk. I really enjoyed it." I nodded and shut the door. My clothes, which had started to dry on the drive home instantly clung at every curve of my body. The warm rain wet my hair, and probably smudged my make-up. I hoped I hadn't looked like a raccoon in the car with Clark.  
I watched as Clark's red pick-up turned the corner, heading for the Kent farm. I walked quickly to the front door, getting out my keys and fumbling to unlock the front door. Before I could get the key in, though, I realized the door wasn't locked at all. "Guess dads home early" I thought, and walked in.  
The house was quiet. "Dad?" I called out. No answer. I walked into the kitchen, no one was there. I walked into the dining room, and again, no one was there. "Daddy?" I called, getting a little bit scared. "I swear I locked the front door." I thought out loud. I started to walk up to my room when I heard a soft clunking sound, It was coming from the closet.  
Hesitantly, I went back down the stairs and to the closet door on the side of the staircase. The sound remained soft, but still grew louder. My hand latched onto the doorknob, and opened it forcefully.  
Nothing was there. "Must be my imaginati..." I thought, when suddenly I was pulled backwards. In a massive blur I was thrown onto the dining room table. It groaned under the newly added weight. My stomach fell to my feet as a body was pressed against my back, rendering me unable to move. Gloved hands roamed my body as I struggled to get free. "Cooperate, or I'll kill your father." a cold, calculating voice said.  
"Where is he?" I screamed, malevolence laced in every word I spoke. I gritted my teeth as he clenched at my breasts. "On his way home, I suspect." He said nonchalantly. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice strained. My wrist felt like it was cracking under his weight. I wanted to turn around and see him. He leaned forward, I could feel his cheek against mine.  
The opening of the front door could be heard. The hallway light was turned on. "Chloe?" My father called. "Why are all the lights off...?" He was only a few steps away from the dining room, I prayed he wouldn't come in.  
I could feel the mans smile against my cheek. He whispered in my ear.  
"Time to play."_

I plunged out of the water, gasping for air. I quickly got out of the tub and let the water drain. I took the blade from the water and the fabric from the floor and threw both into the waste basket next to the toilet. I wrapped myself in a long, translucent nightgown which clung to my naked body. On the way to the living room I took a bottle of Jack Daniels from the liquor cabinet.  
_"This will make me forget"_ I thought, as I collapsed on the sofa. "_That's all I want to do...Forget._"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the support! (I know a whole bottle of Jack Daniels sounds like a lot, but believe me, it's plausible.)

* * *

Chapter 2

A loud noise woke me up. My eyes slowly opened and I peered around at my surroundings. I was still in my living room, spanned across the sofa. The clock on the mantle read 8:00.  
"Shit!" I swore, stumbling to my feet which I immediately regretted. I fell back onto my couch, my head spinning. The bottle of Jack Daniels rested at my feet, empty. Guilt settled in my stomach as I begun to question myself. _Why do I do this? Is it to hurt the people I love?_  
_No... _I thought. _No one loves me.  
_  
Taking my time, I washed my face and got dressed. I decided that I'd skip period one and two, which conveniently were my only classes with Clark Kent, besides working with him at the torch. When it neared 10:00, I left the house.  
Buck, the dog that belonged to my neighbor, barked at me through the separating fence while a crowd of ditsy teenage girls across the street screamed as a sprinkler with an automatic timer on it caught them by surprise, drenching them.  
The bright green lawns and tall white houses mocked me, giving me an overwhelming sensation of detachment. _I feel ostracized in this town_, I though to myself,_ I want to get out._

Smallville High school towered over my small frame as I made my way inside. Crowds of people were just standing around like sheep, blabbering too one another in their technoslave slang. I began to feel exhausted, so I started to plough through them.  
I knocked into someones shoulder, said a brief sorry, and continued on my way, but the person stopped me.  
"Sorry?" A nasal-sounding voice mocked. I turn around, hoping for the best, receiving the worst. It was a pack of coyotes, all glossed up in pink. I was surprised to see the pink princess camouflaging with the group, but without the sneer. I addressed their ring-leader.  
"Yeah...sorry. I'm in a hurry." I said bluntly. She looked me up and down, disgust plastered across her face.  
"Looking a little grungy today are we?" She said, referring to my wardrobe. I peered down at myself. I was wearing a black Ramones T-shirt, green army jacket, skinny black jeans and special edition grey converse shoes. I may have not been adorned with pink and purple, but I could hardly call myself grungy.  
"Right..." I said, rolling my eyes and walking away.  
"Just because you've finally realized that Clark will never like you doesn't mean you have to let yourself go." She calls after me. I stopped, turned around, and looked at Lana. She looked about 3 feet tall, the way she cowered.  
"What B-S is this about?" I asked, loud enough to make a few people stare. The sickness began to pile itself in my stomach. _"I can't take this drama right now..." _I thought, _"especially on top of a major hangover..."  
_Lana didn't answer, instead her hierarch did. "Everyone knows that you've been lovesick with Mr.K, but I think I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." she said, putting her hand on Lana's shoulder. Lana's eyes moved toward the floor.  
"I don't know who's been telling you this jibberish," I said, glancing in Lana's direction. "but I can assure you that you've been miss-informed." "_I was so careful_..." I thought. "_Is it that obvious?"  
_"Oh come on, even Clark knows it. Lana, tell her." she said, pushing Lana forward. Lana stumbled in my direction, almost colliding with a person walking past. She diverted her eyes from mine as she spoke.  
"What have you been telling everybody, Lana?" I asked, my voice exposing the pain I felt.  
"Well...uhhh...it's not like what they're saying is totally untrue..." she started, shuffling her feet.  
"What would you know about me and my life?" I yelled. She looked up, finally meeting me eye to eye.  
"Chloe, you don't have to get so mad." She held her hand out to console me. I smacked it away.  
"Well at least I know now what our friendship meant to you." I said, finality in my voice. I turned around and began walking away, but for the second time, the ring-leader stopped me. Walking up behind me, she whispered in my ear "Watch out Sullivan, or your going to end up just like your father."  
My fist tightened, and with one quick motion, my whole body spun around. My fist came in contact with her jaw, and she fell to the ground like a broken rag doll. Ignoring the cries of her clique and yells of observing students, I straddled her body on the floor, pinning her down. I began pummeling her face with my fists, all self control forgotten._  
"Never ...ever...talk about...my Dad...AGAIN!" _I screamed. Surrounding students began to make a tight circle around us, chants and cheering could be heard._ "Fight, fight, fight...!"  
"_Chloe! stop it! Someone stop her! She's hurting Selina!" Lana cried, but her words fell on deaf ears. The girl I straddled, Selina, thrashed violently under me. Blood and tears began to appear on my fists, but that didn't faze me. I've seen a lot of blood in my time.  
Mr. Aaro, the school councilor, came up from behind me, grasping at my shoulders. "Ms.Sullivan...get...off...her!" he yelled frantically, struggling to get me off Selina. I pushed him away, but I stoped beating up Selina anyways. She lay on the ground, unconscious. I got up to my feet, looking at the people around me.  
"She killed her!" some students yelled. Mr. Aaro crouched beside Selina, checking her over. "It's alright kids, shes going to be okay. Hey you, get Mrs. Burgundy..." He motioned to a nearby student. He looked at me, fear and contempt in his eyes. "You..." he said, pointing a finger at me. "You go to the principal RIGHT NOW!"  
I took a few steps back. Lana was at Selinas side, shaking and looking at me with fear. The other students barely moved, all of them were looking at me, both with fear and astonishment in their eyes. I turned and ran away, not fully believing what I had just done._  
_  
The principals office was slightly intimidating. The floor was a foreign mosaic of red, white and black. The walls were all made of a dark, rosy wood, and the big desk that sat in front of me matched. Thick, black curtains gave off a musty smell and managed to keep most of the light out of the room.  
The sound of the door opening behind me gave me a start. The principal walked into the room, and sat in the chair behind the rosewood desk. "Chloe..." He said with a sigh. The principal and I weren't strangers. Sometimes he helped out at the torch, and I often had to interview him for articles. His name was Peter Grumble and he had a wife and two eight year old daughters.  
"Ms.Sullivan... I have to say that I'm shocked by your behaviour. Witnesses say that you openly attacked Selina Hodge..."  
"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted, "she's the one who provoked me! She said that..."  
"Ms. Sullivan..."  
"...If I wasn't careful..."  
"Ms. Sullivan..."  
"...I'd end up like my father."  
"Ms. Sullivan!" He insisted, "I know what kind of character Ms.Hodge is, but that doesn't give you any right to do what you did to her! Christ! You knocked her unconscious!". Mr. Grumble's face was turning red, his greying hair revealed signs of balding. I melted into my chair, looking at the old man in front of me.  
"Look...I'm sorry about what happened to you and your father, but I'm afraid that if I don't discipline you properly, Ms. Hudge's parents will be on my back like monkeys on bananas." He gave a faint laugh, trying to lighten up the atmosphere with his joke. It didn't work.  
"Whats...my punishment?" I asked. Mr.Grumble sat up straight and clasped his hands together on his desk. "Since its the beginning of the year, and there hasn't been any previous offences..." He said. "Mr. Aaro and I have decided that you will be excused for the rest of the day, and will be removed from all extra-curricular activities..."  
"The Torch? Thats not fai..."  
"It's plenty fair, Ms. Sullivan! It could have been a lot worse." He said, his eyes intently boring into mine. I sensed finality in his voice, so I stopped arguing.  
"Well, you may be excused. Goodbye Ms.Sullivan."  
I stood up and left the room.

* * *


End file.
